Strings, Keys and Chocolate Ice Cream
by Bookworm777
Summary: Nessie and Edward's Day out. Involes ice cream, music and fluff.


Strings Keyes and Chocolate Ice Cream

**DISCLAIMER**- No I do not own the Twilight series. Or a lot of things like the copyright for Harry Potter. Sob. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and J.K.R. owns HP. Luckies.

EPOV

A million thoughts traveled through the melody erupting from the ivory keys beneath my hands. Bronze ringlets, her mother's chocolate eyes, the smile on her face as she twirled about, laughing and dancing. Renesmee. My Nessie. My thoughts derailed for a moment then.

My daughter. Gloriously impossible. Amazingly beautiful and unique. Through a spectacular miracle, this second angel had come into my life, or existence I should say. I love her.

Peals of laughter exploded from upstairs. Her laughter. A smile grew own my face, my ears drawn to the lovely sound, and then to my wife's. The sound there was just as glorious, climbing my elation. Currently, my daughter was upstairs dancing with her aunts and mothers, playing about. As the laughter died, I centered in on Alice's thoughts.

_Edward, I have an idea. Nessie adores everything you put on her MP3. Some great dancing music by the way. Maybe she'd like to play some herself. _

The common sense of it all overwhelmed me. Had I honestly ever spent that one-on-one time with Nessie? Why not share this with her. Genius Alice.

The pattering of footsteps told me that Alice had alerted the others.

"Daddy?" my daughter asked.

"Yes honey?" I responded, smiling again at her thoughts which were screaming excitement and my compositions of late.

"Can you teach me how to play" she asked, shyly peeking at my hands on the keys.

"Of course darling," I said, lifting her onto my lap.

She beamed.

My thoughts reeled. Tomorrow would be our day, I decided. Scooping Nessie in my arms, I went to deliver my laughing girl to her "Uncle Emmet," and inform my wife of my plans.

Much to Alice's disgruntlement, I decided that my daughter should be dressed normally for our outing. We were driving about 2 hours away in order to keep inconspicuous. Jeans and a t-shirt would suffice. Nessie was thrilled. Bella, Jasper, and Alice had left to hunt, so the cottage was quiet when Nes woke. Her hair tangled, rubbing her eyes, she leapt into my lap, immediately jabbering away.

After getting Nessie dressed and cleaned up, I buckled her into the Volvo and was bombarded by mental questions.

_How long until I can play like Daddy? Will it be hard? Will I be good?_

"You will play beautifully sweetie. Trust me."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

We arrived at the small music store quicker than expected. Holding Nes's hand, I led her to the place, attempting to ignore the thoughts of the few women around me.

_OMG! He is AMAZING!_

_Adonis alert! Too bad he has a kid._

_Hopefully that girl is his niece. Pray he's not married._

One of the women was kind though. Mid 30s with red hair and a bright smile.

_What an adorable child. She looks so much like her father. Sweet._

The bell jingled overhead as we entered the store. I led Nessie over to the music books. Knowing I could easily teach her fundamentals, I told her to pick out anything she liked. My heart soared as I saw her gravitate towards Debussy. She really was my daughter.

Next she darted over to the CDs, trying on headphones to hear different tracks. Renesmee now appeared to be 5 years old. She had a thing frame like her mother's and creamy skin. My girl was gorgeous, even so young. She had a great taste in music as well by the looks of the CDs she was scanning. My attention was again caught as I noticed Nessie staring at an instrument in the corner, her mind diverted.

The small guitar was wooden and glossy with a few simple designs around the sound hole. I knew the basics of playing guitar although it wasn't something I had even a strong passion for. Jasper may have an old acoustic in the attic though.

_What is that?_ My daughter's thoughts questioned as she showed me the instrument from her eyes.

"It's a guitar honey. You play the strings."

Another image caught my brain. Nessie was showing me herself playing the odd instrument.

"I thought you wanted to play piano?"

2 images showed this time. Nessie playing the guitar, and then the piano. Her eyes looked at me with pleading.

Two instruments seemed extreme. She was still so young. Yet Nessie was also smart and in need of a challenge. And if it would make her happy…….

5 music books, 2 CDs, a pack of picks, and a guitar later we headed out. Both of us were pleased. A sudden flit of inspiration caused me to shove the bags in the car, put Nessie on my shoulders and walk quickly down the street. Now her thoughts were confused.

_Where are we? _She thought.

_ICE CREAM!!!!!_

Ice cream had been one of the few human foods Nessie ate. It was a treat though and Nes knew it. The sight of the old ice cream parlor had surprised her.

"Of course," I chuckled.

One of Nessie's hands held a chocolate ice cream cone, the other was secured in mine. As we walked slowly back, her feet began to drag. Scooping her up, I continued, not wanted to wake my now sleeping child.

"Daddy?" she whispered as I buckled her in.

"Yes?"

"This was the best day ever. I love you."

"Love you too, Nes. More than you know."

A week later both instruments are being worked on and adored by Nessie. My wonderful daughter.

**Please review. Edward will buy you ice cream.**


End file.
